


thanks anonymous

by Akakai



Series: social media au's [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Social Media, curious cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akakai/pseuds/Akakai
Summary: Anonymous asked: what's your most painful injury?Bokuto_Ace: unrequited feelings 👍"Bokuto and Akaashi are cowards", there, Konoha has said it. But then again, maybe "cowards" is too harsh of a word, maybe he could use "shy" or "hopelessly in love with each other to the point where anyone who meets them immediately knows except them". After a whole year of seeing them pining for each other, Konoha finally has an idea and perhaps Bokuto's CuriousCat fame might work against him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: social media au's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798303
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	thanks anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> things to know before we start!  
> \- socmeds used in this au are twitter (that i turned into their messaging platform as well) and curiouscat (with the same usernames as their twitter for easy reading)  
> \- mainly focuses on fukurodani with mentions of other haikyuu characters since they are on twitter y'know?  
> \- it's one half konoha's pov and one-half bokuto's pov

**BOKUTO** (@Bokuto_Ace) tweeted:

 _which is harder? diving receives or sprints?_ ⸺ me jOKASDJKL um i choose diving receives?

**BOKUTO** (@Bokuto_Ace) tweeted:

 _any advice for vball_ _beginners?_ ⸺ PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT!!! 💪

**BOKUTO** (@Bokuto_Ace) tweeted:

 _best teammate?_ ⸺ AKAASHI KEIJI!!!!

**____________________**

**FUKURODANI VBALL**

_7 members_

**Konoha** damn bokuto no need to go crazy with cc

 **BOKUTO** HAHAHAHAHA

 **BOKUTO** wait whats cc

 **KOMIII** and thats our ace everybody

 **Sarukui🔥** and thats our ace everybody (2)

 **BOKUTO** you're all mean to me :(

 **Konoha** curious cat @Bokuto_Ace

 **BOKUTO** OHHHHH HAHAHAHA

 **KOMIII** what a genuine laugh this time

 **BOKUTO** there are a lot of questions tonight so i'm just answering!!!

 **BOKUTO** they're all from anons!!

 **Sarukui🔥** oh wow!!! okay!!!

 **BOKUTO** still mean :(

 **Konoha** it's fine becs we're not ur fav teammates

 **KOMIII** yea ure right,, bokuto kotaro? i dont know him

**____________________**

**BOKUTO** (@Bokuto_Ace) tweeted:

 _I LOVE YOU as a friend <3 _⸺ i hope this is u @KonohAkinori @harukomi @YamatoSarukui <3

**Konoha** (@KonohAkinori) replied to @Bokuto_Ace:

no

**BOKUTO** (@Bokuto_Ace) tweeted:

 _good luck on your future games!!!_ ⸺ THANK YOU!!!!

**KOMIII** (@harukomi) replied to @Bokuto_Ace:

ew

**Sarukui🔥** (@YamatoSarukui) replied to @harukomi and @Bokuto_Ace:

wtf we're teammates!!!?

**KOMIII** 's (@harukomi) recent tweet has been deleted.

**____________________**

**FUKURODANI VBALL**

_7 members_

**KOMIII** changed the chat name to **FUKURODANI VOLLEYBEES**

**Konoha** wtf is a volleyball

 **KOMIII** how can u not know what a volleyball is

 **Sarukui🔥** faker!!!

 **Konoha** wtf is a volleybee***

 **Konoha** fuck you both

 **Washio** Language

 **Onaga** Language (2)

 **BOKUTO** language (4)

 **Sarukui🔥** you let our first-year scold you tsk tsk

 **KOMIII** um bokuto? four already? i hope youre eating well

 **Sarukui🔥** must be all the questions from !!!anons!!!

 **KOMIII** can't relate

 **BOKUTO** NOO HAHAHAHA I THOUGHT AKAASHI WAS GOING TO BE THE 3

 **KOMIII** akaashi? like the best teammate akaashi?

 **Sarukui🔥** HAHAHA where is he tho?

 **Konoha** he said he had school work to do

 **Onaga** Yes, I remember Akaashi-san told me the same thing

 **BOKUTO** oh

**____________________**

**BOKUTO** (@Bokuto_Ace) tweeted:

you could tell me that too

**Kuroo** (@KurooTetsu_) replied to @Bokuto_Ace:

nah i'm fine

**Akaashi** (@AkaashiKeiji) replied to @Bokuto_Ace:

please rest well, Bokuto-san

**____________________**

**AKAASHI "da boss" KEIJI**

_4 members_

**Konoha** i have school work, he said

 **Konoha** ill be busy tonight, he said

 **KOMIII** HAHAHAHA

 **Sarukui🔥** HAHAHAHA

 **Sarukui🔥** get off your phone boss!!!

 **KOMIII** oh? and he's still not replying?

 **Konoha** because were not bokuto........

 **Akaashi** yes?

 **Konoha** going back to my point

 **Konoha** arent u studying or somth akaashi?

 **Akaashi** i just finished, Konoha-san

 **Sarukui🔥** and he went to twitter first

 **Akaashi** i didn't have anything to do, Sarukui-san

 **Konoha** no he went to bokuto first

 **Konoha** post notifs much kouhai?

 **KOMIII** OHHHHHH KONOHA SNAPPED

 **Sarukui🔥** no bullying boss akaashi 2020!!!

 **Akaashi** thank you, Sarukui-san

 **Konoha** were not bullying him

 **Konoha** he bullies himself enough with his bokuto feelings

**____________________**

**Akaashi** (@AkaashiKeiji) tweeted:

I stand against bullying.

**KOMIII** (@harukomi) replied to @AkaashiKeiji:

STOP @KonohAkinori!!!!!

**Sarukui 🔥** (@YamatoSarukui) replied to @harukomi and @AkaashiKeiji:

"we're not bullying him" he said

**Kuroo** (@KurooTetsu_) replied to @AkaashiKeiji:

@Bokuto_Ace

**BOKUTO** (@Bokuto_Ace) replied to @KurooTetsu_ and @AkaashiKeiji:

Akaashi?? whos bullying you??? i fite them!! 👊

**____________________**

**AKAASHI "da boss" KEIJI**

_4 members_

**Konoha** oh to have a bokuto to fight ur bullies

 **Konoha** aND U DIDNT HAVE TO TWEET IT AKAASHI

 **Akaashi** Bokuto-san would have to fight you then, Konoha-san

 **KOMIII** oop

 **Sarukui🔥** oop (2)

 **Konoha** well hoot hoot to that dude

 **Konoha** ohh oH

 **KOMIII** um??

 **Akaashi** Konoha-san?

 **Konoha** cHEACK BOKUTOS TWEET

 **KOMIII** first of all what's cheack

 **Sarukui🔥** i thought u were bullying bokuto??

 **Konoha** sHUT UP JUST GO CHECK 

**Konoha** C H E C K 🖕 @harukomi

 **KOMIII** HAHAHA ALRIGHT ALRIGHT

**____________________**

**BOKUTO** (@Bokuto_Ace) tweeted:

 _what's your most painful injury?_ ⸺ unrequited feelings 👍

**____________________**

**AKAASHI "da boss" KEIJI**

_4 members_

**Akaashi** oh

 **KOMIII** what kind of oh is that

 **Sarukui🔥** it could be a └(-o-)┘ oh

 **KOMIII** wow howd u do that

 **Sarukui🔥** u just └(-o-)┘

 **KOMIII** no i mean

 **KOMIII** nvm

 **KOMIII** where's konoha?

**____________________**

**FUKURODANI VOLLEYBEES**

_7 members_

**Konoha** unrequited feelings huh? @Bokuto_Ace

 **Konoha** must hurt a lot

 **KOMIII** he's lightning makinori konoha⚡

 **Sarukui🔥** HAHAHA FUCK U ALL WE HAVE CLASSES TOMORROW

 **BOKUTO** WHATS UPPPP

 **BOKUTO** OH THAT HAHAHAH SHHH

 **Akaashi** what is going on?

 **Konoha** shh you said?

**____________________**

**BOKUTO**

_@Bokuto_Ace_

**Konoha** oi ace is it akaashi

 **Konoha** i know u can read this 

**Konoha** cmon out hoot hoot

 **BOKUTO** HOOT HOOT ASKDJKL FUKYU

 **Konoha** is it akaashi or not

 **BOKUTO** i dont know what ur talking about

 **Konoha** i'm telling him

 **BOKUTO** wHAT

 **BOKUTO** YOU WOULDNt

 **Konoha** oh i wOULD

 **BOKUTO** OK ITS AKAASHI ITS HIM

 **Konoha** ok :)

 **BOKUTO** YOURE STILL GOING TO TELL HIM

 **Konoha** no but i'm asking you questions this time

 **BOKUTO** okay shoot

 **Konoha** hoot

 **BOKUTO** shut up

 **BOKUTO** what's your questionsss

 **Konoha** i didnt say i'll ask you here

 **BOKUTO** wAIT Huh

 **BOKUTO** i dONT UNDERSTAND KONOHA??

 **BOKUTO** WERE ALLREADY DMING EACH OTHER

 **BOKUTO** alraedy*

 **BOKUTO** already!!!!***

 **Konoha** sorry just got back,, i made a curious cat acc

 **BOKUTO** oh

 **BOKUTO** OH

 **Konoha** u answer them all 😼

 **BOKUTO** WAIT PLEADE

 **BOKUTO** PLEASE

**____________________**

**BOKUTO** (@Bokuto_Ace) tweeted:

 _how long have you liked him?_ ⸺ um its been a year... anon...

**HINATA** (@HinataShoyoyo) replied to @Bokuto_Ace:

WOOAHHH GOO BOKUTO-SANNN

**Tsukishima** (@tsukkeishima) replied to @Bokuto_Ace:

here we go

**BOKUTO** (@Bokuto_Ace) tweeted:

 _what do you like about him?_ ⸺ well he's very smart and he's beautiful and hES REALLY AMAZING WHEN HE PLAYS AS WELL I JUST FEEL COMFORTABLE AROUND HIM LIKE EVERYTHINGS OKAY YOU KNO

**Kuroo** (@KurooTetsu_) replied to @Bokuto_Ace:

thanks babe <3

**BOKUTO** (@Bokuto_Ace) tweeted:

 _why do you think he doesn't like you back?_ ⸺ i dont think he has time for things like this anon i mean he's really smart!!! he wants to focus on studies and vball!!!

**Daichi** (@SawamuraDaichi) replied to @Bokuto_Ace:

</3

**HINATA** (@HinataShoyoyo) replied to @SawamuraDaichi and @Bokuto_Ace:

</3 BUT YOU CAN DO IT BOKUTO-SAAAAN

**Kageyama** (@KageyamaTobio) replied to @HinataShoyoyo:

do what boke

**BOKUTO** (@Bokuto_Ace) tweeted:

 _if he told you he likes you what would u do?_ ⸺ UM I WOULD BE VERY HAPPY

**KOMIII** (@harukomi) replied to @Bokuto_Ace:

WHAT WOULD U DO NOT WHAT WOULD U FEEL

**Sarukui🔥** (@YamatoSarukui) replied to @harukomi and @Bokuto_Ace:

and that's our ace everybody (3)

**____________________**

**BOKUTO**

_@Bokuto_Ace_

**BOKUTO** KONOHA KONOHA KONOHA

 **BOKUTO** HEYYYY

 **Konoha** say hoot hoot or im ignoring u

 **BOKUTO** um?? F*CK YOU??

 **BOKUTO** okay fine 

**BOKUTO** hoot hoot konoha!!!

 **Konoha** yeah?

 **Konoha** and why did u censor fuck you asdhkl

 **BOKUTO** AKAASHI LIKES ME?

 **Konoha** why dont u dm him and find out

 **BOKUTO** hUH JUST TELL Me??

 **Konoha** no

 **BOKUTO** hoot hoot?

 **Konoha** wont work this time

 **Konoha** but HAHAHAHA LOSER

 **BOKUTO** bully

 **Konoha** seriously dm him

 **BOKUTO** hmp

 **Konoha** dont hmp me

 **Konoha** go talk to him ace,, he's the best teammate for a reason isnt he?

 **BOKUTO** you're all the best alright

 **Konoha** yea we know that

 **Konoha** go onnnn, i know youre stalling shoo shoo

 **Konoha** dm him before he goes to sleep it's almost 11pm

 **BOKUTO** BUTTTTTT

 **Konoha** ehehe butt

 **BOKUTO** 🍑

 **BOKUTO** i like peaches, do you?

 **Konoha** ok that's it you're stalling

 **Konoha** i'm not answering u anymore

 **Konoha** last message: go dm akaashi, ace!!!

 **BOKUTO** :(

 **BOKUTO** im shyasdkhasl

 **Konoha** lastest message: he's more shy than you are hmp

**____________________**

**FUKURODANI VOLLEYBEES**

_7 members_

**Konoha** everybody go to sleep

 **Konoha** except for those two

 **KOMIII** roger that

 **Sarukui🔥** well washio and onaga are already asleep i think

 **BOKUTO** oi wait :(

 **Sarukui🔥** but yea good night everyone!!!

 **Akaashi** good night as well

 **BOKUTO** WAIT AKAASHI

 **Akaashi** yes Bokuto-san?

**____________________**

**Akaashi**

_@AkaashiKeiji_

**BOKUTO** hey hey hey akaashi!!

 **Akaashi** is there something wrong, Bokuto-san?

 **BOKUTO** uh no it's nothing, just wanted to talk

 **Akaashi** you usually type in uppercase 

**BOKUTO** uppercase

 **Akaashi** LIKE THIS

 **BOKUTO** OH HAHAHA

 **BOKUTO** CAPS DOESNT SUIT YOU AKAASHI

 **Akaashi** did you have anything to tell me, Bokuto-san?

 **BOKUTO** well konoha told me you're shy

 **Akaashi** um? okay?

 **BOKUTO** NO I MEAN

 **BOKUTO** AAAAAAAAAA

 **Akaashi** maybe you need to rest, Bokuto-san, we can talk tomorrow

 **BOKUTO** no i'm gonna tell you now

 **Akaashi** okay, tell me what?

 **BOKUTO** you are very beautiful

 **Akaashi** oh

 **Akaashi** thank you

 **BOKUTO** i dont really pay attention to things like that you know?

 **BOKUTO** it's just me and the game and well, school

 **BOKUTO** but i dont know akaashi, i dont know when it started

 **Akaashi** what started?

 **BOKUTO** when i started looking at you more

 **BOKUTO** when i started realizing how thoughtful and patient you are

 **BOKUTO** and you're so good when you play akaashi

 **Akaashi** thank you, Bokuto-san, you're an amazing player as well

 **BOKUTO** BUT IM NOT JUST TALKING ABOUT YOU PLAYING AKAASHI

 **BOKUTO** I MEAN YEA WE CAN TALK ABOUT THAT BUT THERES SOMETHING ELSE

 **Akaashi** Bokuto-san

 **BOKUTO** yeah? are u sleepy? we can do this tomorrow if you're tired

 **Akaashi** it's my turn to tell you something

 **BOKUTO** okay

 **Akaashi** i like you

 **Akaashi** not just as a player, our ace, our captain

 **Akaashi** but you, Bokuto, I like you

 **Akaashi** everyone else in the team already knows except you

 **Akaashi** and maybe this is what Konoha-san means with me being shy

 **Akaashi** it's been a year and i really haven't mustered the courage to tell you

 **Akaashi** Bokuto-san?

**____________________**

_Shit, shit, shit!_ Bokuto thinks as he races into Fukurodani Academy's gates, the bag slung across his torso bounces harshly with every step he takes, his phone is in his hand showing him the conversation he had with his longtime crush—a year is already a long time, Bokuto decides, especially when he has spent volleyball games and practices trying so hard not to be distracted with Akaashi setting or doing drills, it was a long and harsh year—but when Akaashi took a few seconds too long to type out a response that night, Bokuto rolled over on his bed, staring up at the ceiling in his room wondering what the other boy would say. But then his eyelids drooped, drowsiness pushing them down until Bokuto had relented.

Needless to say, when Bokuto woke up the next morning his mother was already calling him downstairs for breakfast and rays of sunlight were peaking from his curtains. He got ready for school quickly, forgetting breakfast, and hastily bidding his confused parents goodbye as he heads to school.

 _Where is he?_ Bokuto thinks, looking down on his phone. He's already added apology after apology and lines of explanation in his and Akaashi's conversation. Bokuto waits outside a second-year classroom where Akaashi's class is, it's still early and clearly Akaashi still hasn't arrived.

Bokuto switches his gaze from his phone when he hears the familiar, "Bokuto-san?" the volleyball team captain turns behind him so fast he almost trips and Akaashi quickly extends his arms forward to help but Bokuto sees this and just as quickly as he turns, he grabs Akaashi's arm and pulls the younger boy towards him in a hug.

"I like you, Akaashi. I like you." He says like a mantra. Says it with his eyes closed hoping he really didn't dream anything up and that he had Akaashi in his arms, his hair tickling Bokuto's left ear reminding him that _yes, this is real!_

Akaashi chuckles in Bokuto's ear, something Bokuto didn't expect but definitely would remember, Akaashi's arms snake around Bokuto returning the hug, "You fell asleep on me."

"Y-Yeah and I'm sorry! I really am!" Bokuto tries to pull away, to really apologize but Akaashi's hold around him tightens.

"It's fine. But you're going to have to explain that to Konoha-san and the others."

This time Bokuto really did pull away, "You told them?"

"Well, you did fall asleep on me, Bokuto-san. I had to tell someone, y'know?"

 _Is Akaashi pouting or am I going to heaven?_ Bokuto thinks.

"Bokuto. Just call me Bokuto. Or, or... Kotaro, if you want."

Akaashi smiles and brings his hands up to Bokuto's hair, his fingers splayed along Bokuto's nape and scalp, "Okay, Kotaro."

 _Heaven, definitely heaven,_ Bokuto decides. He's standing in their school hallways holding the most important person in his arms and well, he supposes he has Konoha— _anonymous_ —to thank for.

**Author's Note:**

> not exactly perfect but well asdfhkl kudos and comments are appreciated! let's talkkk
> 
> if they're on cc, i'm on there too! ask me anything at https://curiouscat.qa/zodiacshoyo!


End file.
